


Fading memories

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Gen, Pain, Stilinski Family Feels, but he is still sick, front temporal dementia, stiles is not the nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles whole world collapsed, he knew it wasn’t looking good. He wasn’t an idiot he knew the signs, Stiles could still remember his mom, if he closed his eyes he still saw how his strong mother turned into a scared fragile bird, that couldn’t remember his name, not the one she had given him nor the name he gave himself. But to actually have front temporal dementia was a different level.</p><p>//AU where Stiles isn’t the nogitsune but still has front temporal dementia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYING OKAY.   
> This is for Dani, My bob, My Dude, gurrl we're dying in the feels.  
> Un-beta'd (sadly)

 

Stiles whole world collapsed, he _knew_ it wasn’t looking good. He wasn’t an idiot he knew the signs, Stiles could still remember his mom, if he closed his eyes he still saw how his strong mother turned into a scared fragile bird, that couldn’t remember his name, not the one she had given him nor the name he gave himself. But to actually have front temporal dementia was a different level.  
He could see his dads face, the resigned look that told Stiles that he needed to ask Melissa to take care of his dad after he was gone. _Gone_ , after he was gone, dead, no more, _finito_. He tried to smile at Scott when they left the MRI room but his smile didn’t feel right and probably looked more like he was in pain. And then he saw Derek, suddenly breathing was more difficult than a minute ago.

Scott steadied him when he started to stumble towards him and pulled him in a hug. “Can we do something, Derek please tell me we can do something.” He stared at Derek with a desperate look in his eyes, but Derek shook his head. **No cure** , just like Stiles had said. Scott hugged Stiles fiercely as if he wanted to say, I won’t let you go, I’m going to help you ‘til the end. And like someone had pushed a button, Stiles started to cry, big hysterical sobs wrecking through his body. “Scott I’m going to forget everyone. I’m going to forget you, my dad, your mom, Lydia, everyone.” John turned away not capable to watch his own son, his strong boy fall apart. Melissa grabbed his wrist. “He needs you right now, you can feel the pain later, when you’re alone.” He nodded knowing it was the right thing to do but also the hardest. Taking in a deep breath he walked to Stiles, who had collapsed in Scott’s arms and was sitting on the floor. “Come on Stiles, take a deep breath for me boy, come on breath with me.”

 

*

 

Sometimes it feels like Stiles is still completely himself, throwing out random facts and joking with everyone, but when he asks where Erica and Boyd went and sees Lydia tearing up, he looks at Scott with an Helpless look “I’m forgetting things right? Because I can’t remember them leaving or – ” He stares at Lydia, “Or dying, but that’s what happened right?” Scott can only nod. The most horrible thing about the beginning of Stiles’ illness is that he knows that he is forgetting things. It gets really worse when he forgets that too.

 

*

 

“Scott, where is my mom?” It’s an innocent question that Melissa isn’t supposed to hear “I tried to find her but nobody knows.” She sees Scott and it breaks her heart to see that he needs to take a deep breath before answering, because he loved Claudia like a mom as well. “She’s on a long journey Stiles, you’ll see here soon.” Stiles nodded and went back to reading the same comic he’d been reading for three weeks straight, constantly wondering how it was going to end while he read it earlier.

 

*

 

“Stiles?” the boy didn’t respond, nor did he respond the second time, or the third, so when Derek grabbed his shoulder to shake him, Stiles finally responded. “Who are you?” He sounded so damn scared it made Derek feel like he swallowed a spoonful sand. “And who is Stiles?” Everyone stared at Derek as if he could solve this; he knew that he couldn’t, not this, this disease that slowly killed their Stiles. “You are Stiles.” The boy shook his head “No that’s not my name, it sounds silly.” And he started to read again but instead he let out a shout. “Why are the letters moving?”

 

*

 

The doctors told John that while Claudia lived two more years after the diagnose, Stiles wouldn’t. They told him to take goodbye soon, the front temporal was shrinking quicker then expected and that if he were lucky Stiles would live five months. If he was lucky, John wanted to scream that it didn’t matter. He would still lose his boy, his beautiful son that was so smart and now needed help with tying his shoes. John didn’t think it mattered whether he had two years to say goodbye or five months it was never enough.

 

*

 

“Dad, I feel sleepy, why do I feel so sleepy dad.” John smiled at the boy, combed through his hair and told him he could sleep if he wanted. “I’m afraid daddy, I think that if I go to sleep, I won’t wake up.” John startled, Stiles mind seemed clearer than it had been in weeks even his words weren’t slurred. “Try to stay awake then, I’ll stay with you, you know what I can read you a story, would you like that?” Stiles nodded, shaking his head up and down way to fast. “Alright, alright. Calm down you might hurt yourself, I’m going to get your storybook, stay awake for me.” John kissed Stiles on his forehead, and walked towards the closet while quickly texting Scott. ‘I think you guys should come.’ 

 

*

Stiles dies on a sunny afternoon surrounded by friends and family. He falls asleep when John reads about the little mermaid and he doesn’t wake up. Everything else kind of feels like a blur, John allows Scott to sleep in Stiles’ bedroom for three days until they bury Stiles. Until they bury his son, John can feel the world choking him, crushing him.

 

*

 

Stiles would’ve been surprised with the amount of people that come to show their respect at his funeral. It is a strange funeral; people dressed in plaid, sharing stories about the weird things Stiles did or told. There is still sadness but other than that it feels like Stiles would make John feel when he had to go to a congress. “Just watch dad, you’ll know where to go.” John nodded, his eyes still burning from the shed tears and he walked toward the coffin where he saw Scott. He surprised the boy; Scott didn’t look like he cared though. “I’m going to miss him so much.” John pulled the boy close, allowing Scott to cling to him. “I always thought that I had the time of the world, you know, I thought I could always go to Stiles and now – ” Scott stopped to breath, his body shaking. “I know.” John muttered. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ADVICE IS GREAT, BUT I REALLY LIKE COMPLIMENTS :) 
> 
> My tumblr: dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com


End file.
